Love Causes Love
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Hyuuga and Izuki are very close friends since childhood. They're really close until now. They know each other pretty well and they both play basketball for their school. But little did Hyuuga knows, his little friend has his own secret too… How would Hyuuga react once he knows about this secret? [Yaoi,M,Hyuuga x Izuki]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyuuga x Izuki (I think they're cute together that's why…)**_

 _ **Hyuuga and Izuki are very close friends since childhood. They're really close until now. They know each other pretty well and they both play basketball for their school. But little did Hyuuga knows, his little friend has his own secret too… How would Hyuuga react once he knows about this secret?**_

 _ **I don't own KnB or the characters…**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Love Causes Love**_

* * *

His name is Hyuuga Junpei. A 3rd year high school student of Serin High, and is also part of the basketball team, in fact, he's the team captain.

It was autumn and Junpei was just on his way home from the school gym. He asked permission if he could stay late to practice his shooting. And he didn't notice that it's already 8 in the evening. He even asked Izuki if he wanted to join me for practice but he said he has something important to do so he just bailed on him earlier. But who could blame Izuki? Like any other high school student, Izuki is also a busy guy.

Izuki Shun, he's Junpei's best friend. They've known each other since their elementary days. How could little Junpei possibly forget little Izuki? He's the only person in class who could pull of the worse puns ever! It also confused Junpei how they became super close until now. These two classmates as well... Izuki still has this pulling-the-worse-puns-habit of his, still driving Junpei nuts! Izuki is also part of the basketball team, he's the point guard.

Junpei gave out a loud, long yawn as he walked down the streets. "Looks like I over did my practice… I'm so sleepy…" he yawned once more "Should I shop by a convenient store?"

A few more thinking, Junpei finalized his thought and is going to the convenient store and once he gets home, he's take a good night's rest.

Junpei is already making his way to the convenient store when suddenly; he caught a glimpse of a familiar face by the corner of his eye. He stopped his walking and turned his head to have a complete view of what he saw. He blinked once… twice…

' _I-is that… Shun?'_

He didn't know what he's supposed to do. He might be seeing wrong or maybe he just needs to get a new pair of glasses. He didn't dare to move. He just stood there.

The person whom he saw really looked like his best friend! Black hair, greyish-silvery eyes, same smile and same features! "That has got to be Shun!"

"EHHHH?!" Junpei was surprised he started to blush. The person wasn't alone; he was with someone, A GUY! A SALARY MAN! The man then wrapped his arm around the 'Shun-look-a-like' and the two started walking.

Junpei froze "WHAT THE?! That's… the Hotel District!"

* * *

The next day, as Junpei was on his way to the classroom, he saw his best friend walking ahead of him. _'I'm going to ask that guy about last night!'_

"SHUN!" he called out.

As the called teen turned his head and saw Junpei, he smiled "Hey Junpei… Good morning~"

"Don't 'Good morning~' me! Where were you last night?"

Shun gave Junpei a confused look "Huh? I was at home… I was busy studying…"

Junpei stared into Shun's eyes, still not believing the other teen's answer "So you weren't walking with a man to somewhere?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about. Where did the question came from anyway?"

"Ah, I was on my way home from late practice… And I'm pretty sure it was you who I saw"

"I told you, I was at home… how would I be walking with anyone if I'm at home? Maybe you just mistaken or you need new glasses…"

"I see…"

"Is that all you were going to ask? If it is, we have to go to class now…"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go then"

With that, the two teens walked to their classroom and to their respective seats.

' _I sense that he's lying…'_

* * *

Ever since that night when Junpei saw 'Shat Shun', he would stop and wait somewhere near the area and make sure is that person is his friend. But sadly, that person hasn't shown up yet.

' _That probably wasn't Shun… But- I'm sure that was him!'_

"Shun!"

Junpei's head shot up as he heard the name.

"Satoshi-san!"

' _That's! He said 'Shun'!'_ Junpei started to panic. He just pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

With the couple… _***beep* *beep* *beep***_ Shun's phone started to ring and so he answered it. The number wasn't registered to his phone but still, he answered it. "Hello? Who is this?"

" _Shun, look to your right!"_ the caller demanded. Shun did turn his head to the right.

Shun's eyes widen "EH? Junpei…?"

"It was you after all…" Junpei muttered.

"Y-you… you changed your number?"

"That's not the point!"

"Shun?" the man beside Shun called. He clearly has no idea what's happening.

Shun just gave him a reassuring smile "I'm sorry… this person is my classmate"

Junpei got a better view of the man Sasuke is with. _'This guy… He's not the one Shun was with before…'_

"Shun…" Junpei started. _'What should I say? I wasn't ready for this type of situation!'_

"Stop this…" Shun said, his voice sounded so serious. He even had his arms crossed over his chest. "This has nothing to do with you… Don't go across the line and into my personal life, Junpei…"

With that said, Shun and the man he was with left hand in hand. Junpei was left on that spot he was so confused! Shun, his best friend… he saw him with a man and they were heading to the Hotel District again!

' _What's this? Did he just break up with the first guy? Or is Shun two-timing those men? Why is he doing this? What happened to Shun? He never is like this!'_

' _We're friends! Best friends! We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other! What kind of friend am I if I don't get all concerned about this situation? Other than being his best friend, I'm also his captain!'_

* * *

' _I want all of these to be cleared out! I'm not going to settle with this!'_

"SHUN!" Junpei shouted as he slammed his hands on Shun's desk.

"Whoa, whoa, Junpei… No need to shout, I'm not deaf…" Shun said.

"We have something to talk about!"

Shun stayed silent at first before giving a smile "What is it about, dear Junpei?"

A vein popped, Junpei's starting to get pissed "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

"Hmmm? I am not… why would I ever do that?"

"Listen to me, Shun. Stop avoiding the question! Why were you with that guy in the first place?"

Shun's smile turned into a serious expression. The same one he gave Junpei last night "It doesn't concern you, Junpei. Stop sticking your nose into someone else's business"

"Tell me the reason or I'll reveal it here!"

"So? What if you do? I would even support your speech, if you want"

"What?" Junpei was taken aback. He though a threat would make Shun spit it out. But nooooooooo~~ Shun's could keep his mouth shut.

"Besides, I've told you already. It doesn't concern you. Got it, _Hyuuga_?" Shun… it's been so long since he called Junpei by his last name. He must be pissed off as well.

"Ahh…w ell… I was just worried about you. You're my best friend, Shun" Junpei reasoned.

"Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say. After practice, let's go to my place then…"

"FINE!" with that, Junpei sat back down on his chair, which is behind Shun's.

* * *

' _Okay… so this is it! To think it ended up to be like this…'_

"Pardon my intrusion…" Junpei looked at the place "Since when did you rent an apartment?"

"Since always… Mom and my sisters know about this place… I sometimes spend the weekends here and sometimes at home as well…"

"Ohh~"

The two teens took off their blazers. Junpei sat down beside the table as Shun headed to the kitchen. "You drink coffee right?" Shun asked.

"Why ask if you know the answer?"

"Haha~ alright then, coffee it is!"

As Shun finished preparing the coffee for them both, he placed down the mug and sat down.

"Thanks,"

"So, the think you wanted us to talk about…" Shun started.

"Well… I'm your best friend and all and I'm worried about you too. I just want to confirm something… W-where did you go with the guy last time?" Junpei asked. Now that they're alone, Shun might be much more comfortable in answering his questions.

Shun took a sip of his coffee "To a Hotel…"

Junpei froze "TO WHERE?!" he shouted "Why do you sound like you're used to saying that word?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"T-Then that means… That guy's your boyfriend?!"

"Hmmm… Not really… I'd rather call him a past-time…"

"That guy last night is different from the first guy I saw!"

"Yeah…"

"D-did he give you money?"

"Hmm… Did he? Or did he not?"

"HEY! Stop that! That's not good you know!"

Shun laughed "I never knew you were so naïve, Junpei…"

"You don't have to do it if you needed money. You could get a part time job or something…"

Shun put down his mug and stared at his friend "Looks like you got everything wrong in your head there, Junpei… I'm not doing this for the money…" Shun gave a smile "… I'm doing this because I want to…"

"Then… you were two timing them?!"

"You know, Junpei… there's more than just the two of them. There are a lot more other guys, you know…"

Junpei's mouth dropped. He never knew anything about his friend's other life. Words such a 'sluttish' and 'lewd' rang in his head.

Shun started laughing at his friend.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?" Junpei asked, completely confused.

"Hahahaha~ Oh Junpei… you seriously thought I do this unwillingly for the money, and you're going to make me stop?"

"W-well…" Junpei scratched the back of his head, a light blush on his face "… i-it's your body… you should take care of it. We also have games and we need your help on the court…" _'What the hell am I doing?'_

Shun started laughing more, making Junpei furious. "What is this laughing about?! I don't believe I'm making any puns or jokes here!"

Shun stopped and smiled. _'Such a gorgeous smile…'_ Slowly, Shun lade his way in front of Junpei and started to caress the other's thigh. "Hey, Junpei…" he called. Right now, Junpei is blushing hard! Who knew Shun could make him like this? "Won't you try touching it?" Shun asked.

Such a short statement and it made Junpei blush even more. He just stared at Shun's beautiful face.

"I have an awesome body, you know…" Shun added. In one swift movement, Shun's surprisingly-skilled hand unbuttoned Junpei's pants and made its way inside the two layers of cloth.

"WAH! I… I don't… I-inten-!" Junpei didn't finish, he couldn't, and that is when he felt a cold breeze on his now exposed member. He could clearly see Shun holding his member in his hand and his lips is so near… way too near…

"Do me a favor and just keep quiet, that'll be the payment…" Shun said.

"'PAYMENT'?! UWA!"

Shun placed his lips on the lip of Junpei's member. He sucked and licked the tip. Junpei's member is already leaking pre-cum and he could already feel that he's nearing his limit already.

Junpei is not used to things like this, he never masturbated in his entire life and he definitely has never experienced a thing such as this one. He couldn't hold back anymore and he came.

"Wow~" Shun hummed "You cum that fast!"

"B-because-!" for the first time, Junpei is out of words to say.

"Why are you so concerned about me anyway? I get that we're best friends but why did you reacted like that when you saw me with those guys…" Shun licked his lips "Is it because you like me, Junpei?"

' _Shun… he and I have always been friends since when we were still kids. He would pull off some puns and I would shout at him on how not funny his puns are and he would just give a light chuckle before making another one. We were so close back then… it's surprisingly weird how we were able to keep the same friendship until high school and Shun never did change. He's always there with the puns I do not like. We both play basketball for Seirin with our friends in the team. We know each other's family background and each other's secrets… well… maybe I didn't know about this side of him… the one who goes out and has a one night stand with a guy…'_

Without him noticing, tears started to make their way down Junpei's cheek. Shun, who was licking his own fingers, noticed this and became all worried. "J-junpei, why are you crying? Is it because of what I just did?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry"

"Sorry… I did weird things to you…" Shun's voice suddenly changed, it's somehow… _sad_ "It must've felt bad 'cuz you're not used to it. I get it that you think I'm all disgusting now and I understand if you want to distance yourself from me and stop being my friend…"

"A-… Aren't friends supposed to be worried about each other?!" Junpei shouted.

"Junpei… you're not mad?"

"Of course not! I don't mind if you're a homo. And I would never look at you in a weird way… It's okay for me…" Junpei placed his hand on Shun's shoulder and smiled.

"But…" Shun hugged his knees "… you're worried that I do it with a lot of men…"

"I'll do it with you…" _'Where the hell did that come from?!'_

Shun looked up and smiled as he stretched out his hands to cup Junpei's cheeks "Will you do it with me when I'm lonely? We're friends, right?"

"Sure… Promise me one thing"

"What?"

"You won't do it with other guys anymore…"

"Sure… _I, Izuki Shun, am promising that I will not have sex with other guys other than Hyuuga Junpei…_ "

With that, a kiss was share by the two. And Shun started to leave a trail of kisses from Junpei's jawline to his neck while his one hand was busy unbuttoning Junpei's top with the other, rubbing the teen's member.

Shun has already taken Junpei's glasses off and placed it on the table beside their coffee, cautious not to break them.

Junpei had his eyes shut, his hands clenched as he could feel his friend exploring him. "Will I only be a partner for this?"

"Of course not…"

"I- I have no experience in this kind of stuff!"

"No worries, Junpei… I'll be bottom so anything you do will be good"

'' _Of course not' he answers… so that means I'm not just a friend with benefits… and he still keeps our old friendship status… In front of me is a whole new side of Shun that I have never seen before. I never thought he could be like this off court. He looks so beautiful, cute, and sexy… he could easily surpass a girl…'_

' _I agreed on doing things like this with him so as of now, I'm just going to let him do what he wants and all I could do is take a big gulp'_

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

' _OH MY GOD! WE ACTUALLY DID IT!'_ that's the first thing in Junpei's mind as he woke up.

He sat up on the bed, a full blush on his face. He reached for his glasses on the table and put them on.

' _I thought I was straight… I never thought I'm going to do it with my best friend!'_

"What did I do?!"

"Hm~" Shun hummed in his sleep.

Junpei turned his head towards Shun's sleeping figure _'But then… that was GREAT…'_

"I'll take a morning shower for now…" with that, Junpei stood up and put on his boxers.

He stretched his body, making his bones create a little 'pop' sound. As he finished his stretching, Shun opened his eyes. "Hmm~"

"Oh, morning, Shun~"

"Morning, Junpei…"

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked chapter 1… Smut in the next chapter… Rev, fav, or follow if you want to…**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of Shun still lying on the bed, his upper torso exposed and his hair a bit messy all made Junpei blush and a little guilty on what he just did. Shun looks so… _Sexy…_

 _'What in the world did I just do? I'm worried about him as his best friend… But I…'_

"Wow~" Shun hummed as he looked outside the window "Great weather today, huh? Good thing we don't have any practice today…"

"Shun!" Junpei called "I… I'll do it with you as many times as you want as long as you don't do it with other men"

Shun was surprised, but still he smiled "Alright then… is everyday alright with you?"

"What?! Don't forget that we still have basketball practice! I don't want you going limp and not practicing!"

"Hahaha~ alright then… But make sure you satisfy me okay, Junpei?"

* * *

It's been a week long since the two started doing it. It's not always sex. Sometimes, it's just oral, fingering, or a simple blowjob. And it's not just at Shun's apartment… at times, these two would stay behind to clean the gym after practice and end up having fun. And if Shun's in the mood, he would pull Junpei into the bathroom and they would do it in one of the stalls. Sometimes, Shun would tease Junpei during class hours.

 _'This is a weird relationship… I'm his best friend slash sex friend…'_

As of now, Junpei and Shun are at Shun's apartment. Junpei asked his parents if he could spend some time with Shun during Fridays and Saturdays. Surprisingly, his parents didn't mind.

"Nngg- Jun…pei… Ahh!"

"Shun, get up for a bit" with that, Junpei pulled Shun onto his lap "Ahh… I want to do you from the back"

"HNN?! Are you kidding me?! You're too big! AHH!"

 _'Shun and I were able to do these things during Friday nights since we don't have any practice during Saturdays… But there's still something that's messing with my head… Am I still his best friend this way?'_

"AH!"

* * *

The next day… Riko called Junpei to have a meeting about the team's next training regimen. Shun stayed behind and so Teppei Kiyoshi, another friend of the pair, approached him.

Teppei is also a friend of Junpei and Shun. He's part of the basketball club as well, he plays as the center.

"Shun," Teppei called as he sat down on the chair in front of Shun's desk.

"Hey Teppei," Shun greeted with a smile.

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood today… What's up?"

"Hmm? Is that so?"

"Yeah… your aura might be the same bubbly guy in class but today you seem much happier and bubblier for some reason… Anything up?"

"Nothing really… the same old day with class, lessons, basketball… nothing really different…"

"Junpei?"

"!" Shun flinched at the name mentioned.

"AHA! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Hmm… Is there?" Shun placed his finger on his chin, _thinking_?

"Don't run away from the question, Shun… Tell me what's up… You two have been hanging out more often…"

"Really? How can you say?"

"You two eat lunch together more often, and you both stay behind for cleaning after practice, and walk home together…"

"Ohh… really? I don't think that's pretty different… we normally do that…"

"Then why does Junpei always blush when you two are alone… Other people might not notice but I noticed that pink on his cheeks…"

"You're starting to improve your observation skills, Teppei… Have you been influenced by Kuroko?"

"Nope… we three have been friends since we started the basketball club and I started observing you two since…"

"Ohh…"

"I get that you two are best friends but… Have you two done it?"

"Ahhh… Have we?" again, Shun placed his finger on his chin.

"Shun…" Teppei called in a low tone, telling Shun not to mess with him and try to escape the question.

"Hahaha~ Sorry… Yeah we have…" by that answer and laugh, Shun didn't sound like he was the slightest bit embarrassed. Why would he be?

"I never expected that…" a giggle escaped Teppei's lips.

"From me?"

"From Junpei… I though he's straight the first time I saw him… Don't you think the same thing?"

"It's not like I'm homo or anything like that too… I just don't understand things such as loving someone…" Shun smiled "It just feels sooooo good when I do it with guys…" Shun smiled by the last sentence.

"Well… you seem to be in a good mood though…"

"It's surprising that you chose to stay as my friend even when I'm like this…"

"Well… It's not so bad having a friend like you, Shun…"

"Wanna do it with me? I have a lot of free time…"

"No thanks, I'll pass…"

"Well… you know, Junpei can just stop doing it with me… there are a lot of other guys more than willing to do it with me…"

Teppei laughed "Ya know, Shun… you're what other people refer to as a 'bitch'"

* * *

 ** _Shun's POV_**

 _I know how wrong this other habit of mine is. I would do it with men older than me when I'm in the mood to. It's not just salary men… sometimes, schoolmates of mine who are older than me, would tell me to do it with them. I don't really care who I do it with… I get satisfied, he gets satisfied, so we're pretty much even..._

 _Back then when I was in my first year days, I asked Teppei if he would want to do it with me. There's no particular reason why, I just want to do it that time… And if I want to do it with other guys, I'll just send them a message and we'll meet up. My life is actually great!_

 _Since I've been doing it for so long, I'm used to it… I'm no longer a virgin for a very long time and it doesn't really bother me that my first was with a man. He was just some random guy I met at a café. We got along just fine and we ended up doing it. Painful, yes but it was amazing… We would still sometimes meet up and do it at a hotel. When he wants to, we meet… same goes when I send him a message._

 _Besides this side of my life, I'm also a respected basketball player in our team…_

 _See? I have an awesome life!_

* * *

Late night at the school gym moaning and gasping lingered throughout the building. Inside, two males who were supposed to be practicing were having their own little fun…

Shun had his whole body exposed while his ass is raised up in the air and his wrists pinned down by another teen.

"Shun, you okay?" Junpei asked as he kept thrusting in and out of Shun.

"Ahh! Ngg-ahh!" Shun couldn't say a single word. His prostrate was being abused repeatedly by the other. His eyes were watering for the last five minutes.

"Shun… ahh~" Junpei gasped as he gripped the wrist tighter "I'm about to…"

In one final thrust, Junpei released his seeds inside Shun while the other came on the gym floor…

"I told you we should've done it at your apartment" Junpei said.

"But it's no fun if we only do it there…"

"Now we have to clean this…"

"But it was fun… Next time, let's try it inside the bathroom stall…"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

* * *

Saturday morning… and again, Junpei is at Shun's apartment. Last night, they did it again for the nth time… Junpei couldn't even remember how many rounds they did. Shun is quite a risk taker. Once he gave Junpei a blowjob while they were at the rooftop… last week, they tried doing it inside a bathroom stall… that one was really risky since people enter the bathroom so often… and then last night, Shun told Junpei to not only go one round but… _three!_

 _'It's surprising how he is not limp from all that…'_

"Hey, Shun…" Junpei called as he reached out to his glasses "Why don't we go out today…"

Shun, who was cooking breakfast stopped for a moment… "Huh?"

"S-since we never got to hangout like we used to back then… we just go to school, go to practice and here at your apartment and…"

"Okay," Shun answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Do you have money to go to a hotel?"

"What?! NO! I meant us 'hanging' out not 'doing it at another place other than the school'. You know… go to a café, arcade, have fun outside…"

"Aww~~ Is Junpei asking me on a date~" Shun teased.

"Call it what you will… will you accept or not?" Junpei tried to hide his blush.

"Haha~ Junpei looks so cute when he blush… Alright, I accept…"

* * *

"WOW! That was fun! Thanks for the teddy bear, Junpei!" Shun exclaimed as he hugged the teddy bear Junpei won from the crane machine inside the arcade.

"Sure…"

"I like it bearry much!"

"Don't"

"Hahahaha~~ Junpei… same as ever~~"

The two kept walking as they reached the park. Both sat at a park bench as they watched some guys playing basketball.

"Hey, let's get some ice-cream!" Shun exclaimed as he spotted an ice-cream truck.

"Nahh… you go ahead…" Junpei said. He's never a huge fun of ice-creams anyway…

"Aww~ Junpei doesn't want ice-cream~?" Shun pouted.

Junpei flinched as he saw Shun's cute face… "Don't be like that, Shun…"

"Why don't you want ice-cream?"

"Shun, you know I'm not that fond of sweets…"

"Fine… But I'm still buying one" with that, Shun placed his new teddy bear on the bench and approached the ice-cream truck.

 _'Shun… he's always acting sweet and all towards me but I never did the same to him. Am I supposed to act like that back to him?'_

"Junpei~~" Shun sat back down "Here,"

Junpei stayed still "Why are you giving that to me?"

"Well… since you don't like sweet stuff, I chose the green tea flavor… maybe you would want to eat it…"

"Shun… Ice-cream is still ice-cream… Ice-cream is always sweet…"

"Aww~~ I was hoping that we'll share this one…" Shun pouted as he started to lick the ice cream.

Silence surrounded the two. Junpei watched three guys playing basketball and observed their shooting skills… _Poor, needs improvement_ that's what he thought.

"AH! Aww man… luck is sure not on my side…" Shun whined.

As Junpei turned his head, he saw some of Shun's ice cream drip, landing on Shun's skin… not on his shirt… _skin!_

 _'I should act all sweet to him…'_

Junpei then neared his face to the spot where the ice-cream dripped. Shun was caught by surprise. He never did expect Junpei to do such a thing… _in public!_

"Hey," Shun started "Let's head back now…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go~~"

* * *

"Junpei, why don't we try something new today?" Shun said as he finished undressing himself.

"What?" Junpei asked as he sat down beside Shun's bed, still in his pants and boxers.

"Let me try riding you today?"

"Huh? I don't understand how that is… are you trying to top me?"

"No, you silly… I'm going to ride you! You know, you're lying down or just sitting there and I'm on your lap and stuff like this and that…"

Junpei still stared at Shun "Don't get it…"

"You're so naïve, you know that?" Shun said, putting his hands on his waist.

"I'm not naïve… you just didn't explain it well enough"

"Haa… Nevermind… we'll just try the usual thing we do…"

"Nahh… I'd like to try this new idea of yours… How will I know if you won't show me?" Junpei said as he signaled Shun to come closer to him.

Shun smiled "That's what I like about you, Junpei… You're always up to the risks I'm dragging you into"

"Enough talking…" with that, Junpei pulled Shun's lips to his. It didn't take long before Shun opened his mouth and Junpei penetrated his mouth. Throughout their secret-relationship, Junpei developed this side of him who's a little bit wild, adventurous and a risk taker when it comes to Shun.

While their lips were busy in their passionate kiss, Shun's hands have its own business down there. Junpei gasped for air as his member was pulled out from its clothing. And again, having it held by Shun's cold hands. Shun gave a little chuckle at Junpei's reaction and lowered his face to start sucking on Junpei's manhood.

"Ahh… Shun… why is it that you're getting good using your mouth?" Junpei asked.

"Mmm… I've been practicing with popsicle sticks…" Shun answered.

"So you see my dick as a popsicle stick?"

"Mmm… just shut up and let me do my work"

Junpei did shut up and just grabbed a hand-full of Shun's hair while the other is licking his dick from the base to the tip. It's really hard for Junpei to not get hard. Imagine that your bestfriend is fully naked in front of you, looking all sexy and seductive while sucking and licking your like a professional…

 _'Seirously, how long has he been doing this type of thing?!'_

"My dear… yours is huge again, Junpei… Do I turn you on that much?"

"Shut up! How will I not be turned on if you're doing that?"

"Ahahaha~~ Well then, at least you didn't cum fast like the first time I gave you a blowjob…"

"Just get on with it or I might not be able to go along with your new plan on doing it"

"Alright, alright… Don't rush me… this is the first time I'll be doing this"

"Like I'd believe that…"

"Haha~ You do know when I'm lying…" Shun laughed.

"Will you get on with it or not?"

"I will… I will…"

Shun then crouched down in front of Junpei, member standing up, proud and erect. "Hey," Shun stopped as Junpei halted him. "What? You were the one who wanted me to get on with it, now you're making me stop? Make up your mind, will ya?"

"It's just… aren't we going to use lube?"

"Nope…"

"My saliva is the lube for this one… plus your pre-cum. Now please, I need to concentrate on this one…"

"Wait, at least let me stretch you first… you might hurt yourself"

"Argh... Fine… if it gets you to shut up and let me do my work… But I'll stretch myself this time" Shun then sucked three of his fingers, covering them with his saliva. As he took them out from his mouth, he inserted one finger. He winced in pain. Then added another and started scissoring himself. _Painful… still painful if it's I doing this…_

Junpei could see the pain Shun's having so he pulled the teen's face to his, catching his lips. _'Maybe I could distract him from the pain…'_

Shun reciprocated the kiss and still kept stretching himself at the same time. As he added the third finger, he wanted to pull away from the kiss but Junpei held his head in place. As he felt himself stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and separated from the kiss.

"You sure you're ready?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah… Now I'll do my part of this new plan I have in mind…"

Shun spread his butt cheeks and slowly lowered himself on Junpei's member. _'Ow… it kindda hurts… good thing I stretched myself first'_. If it weren't for Junpei's pre-cum, Shun's saliva and the stretching, this would've been rough for them both…

"Nng…"

Shun moaned Junpei's name as he fully lowered himself on Junpei's member. He started to rock his hips before lifting himself up almost all the way off, remaining the tip inside, and then slammed back down. He repeated the process as moans, gasps and groans escaped both his and Junpei's lips, pleasure running through both their bodies.

Junpei started to kiss Shun's neck. "Painful?"

"Y-yeah… kindda…"

"Want me to take over?"

"Nng… no- AH!" Shun replied releasing a loud moan as his prostrate was hit. Junpei placed his hands on Shun's hips, guiding him to move his hips, while the other's playing with the other's erect member, making Shun tense up a bit. "J-junpei… d-don't… I-I might cum…"

"Go for it then…" Junpei whispered in Shun's ear as he licked his ear lobe.

Shun kept on moaning as pleasure was sent throughout his body. His prostrate was being abused while his dick was being played by Junpei. He threw his back as he cum hard on his and Junpei's stomach, calling out Junpei's name, "J-junpei~!"

It was painful for Junpei not to cum as Shun's walls tightened around his erection. _'Not yet'_ He then flipped their position and now he's pounding onto Shun.

"H-hey! I-I thought… I would be… the one doing the work… here~ ah~"

"Yeah, yeah… but you were so hot when you stretched yourself and lowering yourself on me but… I'd rather cum when I was the one doing the work… You've done what you wanted now it's my turn…"

Shun then wrapped his arms around Junpei's neck as he pulled him down into a rough kiss while Junpei kept on pounding into Shun, hitting his prostrate in every thrust.

"J-junpei… Junpei… Junpei… Junepi…" Shun moaned.

Junpei pulled Shun's leg placing it over his shoulder as he nipped on the skin, leaving a mark.

"Nng! J-junpei… I'm about to cum again…"

"M-me too…"

"A-ah! Junpei!"

"Shun!"

Junpei pulled out of Shun while the other was panting, still lying on the floor.

"… Junpei…" Shun called.

"What is it?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Shun exclaimed "I was just bummed out when you took over… I was supposed to ride on top until you cum" he pouted.

Junpei just laughed. "Let's take a bath now… Can you stand up?"

"I don't think so…"

"Alright," Junpei then picked Shun up bridal style and headed to the bathroom. "I should've known… guys are much heavier than girls…"

Shun laughed, "Thanks, Junpei…"

"For what?"

"For still being by my side even though I'm like this…"

"You know I'll never leave you…"

"I know…"

* * *

 ** _See ya on the next chap!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Shun and Junpei just finished bathing. Junpei was the one who bathed Shun this time. It's just weird that they didn't have sex while they were taking a bath. It would've happened… could've…

"Shun, can I ask you a question" Junpei said, while combing Shun's hair.

"If I could top you? The answer is 'NO'" Shun quickly answered.

"No, that's not my question exactly… but it's somewhat connected to it…"

"What is it then?"

"Why don't you want to do it with girls? Why do you prefer to do it with guys? And why don't you want to be top?"

"For what I recall you said _' **a** question'_… But since you did an effort today, I'll answer all those… I do it with guys because I want to; I'm not interested in girls; and last, I'm already happy being in the receiving end…"

"Don't you want to try it even once?"

"With a girl?"

"Being top… I would gladly allow you if you want to…"

"Nahh…" Shun then shifted his position, facing Junpei "I'm happy that I'm the one being penetrated…especially by you…" he gave Junpei a peck on the lips.

"Have you… done it with other guys since then?" Junpei asked, a little nervous.

"Nope… Don't worry… Didn't I promise that I will not do it with other guys other than you?"

"Yeah I remember…"

The two were about to close the distance between t hem when suddenly… **_*RIIIIIIIIIING!*_**

"Argh! Big mood kill!" Junpei complained as he took his phone and looked at the caller.

"Who is it?" Shun asked.

"Riko"

That name seemed to send daggers to Shun's body, piercing through him.

"Go on and answer it. She might be calling for a reason" _'No… don't answer it, Junpei…'_

"You sure?"

"Of course…" _'No…'_

Junpei then answered the call, "Hello?"

 _"WHAT THE HELL HYUUGA?! I've been calling your since this morning!"_ Junpei needed to distance his phone from his ear because of his coach's shouting. He could sense the angry aura over the phone.

"Ahh… Sorry I was busy. Why'd you call?"

 _"This whole week we're going to have a meeting about the team's performance and practice matches…"_

"Wait, whole week?"

 _"Of course!"_

"Can't it be just a day or two?"

 _"No. So don't you dare not meet up with me and talk, Captain~"_

"Alright, alright…"

 _"Oh yeah, you can't stay late for cleaning and practice for the whole week"_

"Wait- what? Why?"

 _"You just can't! You can't abuse your body with practicing do late"_

"Why can't I?"

 _"LISTEN TO ME!"_

"Fine, fine, I won't… But it's just for the week…"

 _"Okay,"_ with that, they hang up.

Junpei gave out a sigh. _'How am I going to tell Shun this?'_

"What did she say?" Shun asked.

"Well… she told me that we have to talk about the team's upcoming activities and I have to spend the whole week talking to her about stuff…"

Junpei saw Shun frown a little "Oh…"

"B-but… don't worry, we can still hang out at school…"

Shun forced a smile "Okay…"

* * *

 ** _Shun's POV_**

 _"We can still hang out at school"_

 _Why do I feel like those worst just passed through me? Like they were piercing through me… Hurting me… Why? I don't get it…_

 _All I know now is I felt sad… really sad… and scared…_

 _Wait. Why am I feeling like this? I never feel like this… only when we lose from a game and facing stronger opponents. But then, I would feel better in an instant… This time is different. The pain, sadness, and fear is different…_

 _What's going on? Am I scared of losing Junpei?_

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

It's one normal lunch time at Seirin high. Shun and Junpei ate at the rooftop both happily chatting. Sometimes, Shun would even catch Junpei's lips.

"Junpei…" Shun started "Can w-"

 ** _*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~~*_** "Oh, hold that thought" Junpei took his phone from his pocket.

 _"Gym. NOW"_ Riko demanded.

"Okay" Junpei then ended the call "Sorry, Shun. I need to meet with Riko at the gym…"

"Y-yeah… sure…"

As soon as Junpei has left, Shun stared at the sky. _'It's so lonely….'_ He thought as he gave a sigh.

"Izuki- senpai, is there something bothering you?" a voice said.

There was a pregnant silence until… "WAAAAHH! K-Kuroko?! How long have you been here?!"

"I just arrived five minutes ago…" Tetsuya answered "What's bothering you Izuki-senpai?"

"Nothing to be worried about actually"

"Hmm? Doesn't look like it… Does it concern Hyuuga-senpai?"

"How can you tell?"

"Well… these past few weeks, you two have been closer than usual…"

"Hmm? Closer than usual? Aren't Junpei and I close?"

"Well, I know you two are best friends and you have known each other for so long but…" Kuroko paused for a bit "… don't you think making out at the bathroom stall, gym, and at the rooftop a little… _too close_?"

"Hahaha~ Oh, Kuroko… you noticed, huh?"

"I did. Is there something going on between you two? The lunchtime show I watch here at the rooftop is a bit _incomplete_ …"

"So you watch us?"

"Yes"

"You're not disgusted with your seniors making-out and fucking in the open?"

"No… I sometimes do it with Kagami-kun too…"

"I see… I presume you're the bottom"

"Yes,"

"Looks like we have something in common, then…"

"Yes. But I cannot contain myself from asking… you're kindda sad, Izuki-senpai… Why is that?"

"Well… perhaps you could keep a secret… Well, I feel like Junpei's being distant from me… It's Wednesday and we haven't done anything yet"

"Ohh…"

"We haven't done it at the bathroom, gym, not even here. We just kiss but not the same way as the past weeks…" Shun hugged his knees "… do you think that Junpei is bored of me?"

"Well… I can't answer that question… What is Hyuuga-senpai to you?"

"A friend, a best friend!"

"A sex friend or the best sex friend?"

"Kuroko…"

"Sorry,"

"We're getting nowhere here…" Shun then scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry if I'm no help… But Izuki-senpai,"

"Huh?"

"Is it only because of Hyuuga-senpai being distant making you lonely?"

"Well… I don't know… Maybe?"

"I'll listen…"

"You see, while Junpei and I were _busy_ last Saturday, Coach called him and said that they would have this meeting about and for the team for the whole week. Junpei promised me that we'll still hang-out and have fun but… It doesn't look like it…"

"Well… maybe Hyuuga-senpai can also use some space…"

* * *

 ** _Shun's POV_**

 _Well… here I am… at my apartment, in my shower… alone…_

 _Yes, tonight, I'm alone… Junpei didn't come with me. Normally, he'll come with me to my apartment and we'll have sex all night 'til we get tired. But tonight, I'm not with him, he's not with me… I'm alone…_

 _I just stood there inside the cubicle where the shower is. I just let the water run down my body. They say the shower is the best way to think… looks like it's true… But now, all I could think about is Junpei._

 _"I want to do it…" I muttered as I got out of the shower._

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

One week has passed and Junpei is really thankful that he'll get the chance to spend time with Shun. He finally got permission to borrow the gym for late-night practice and now he's on his way to their classroom to tell Shun the news.

Junpei slid the door open and headed directly to Shun's desk. "Shun," he called.

"Hm? What is it Junpei?"

"I borrowed the gym… Wanna stay with me there for a few hours?" Junpei whispered.

Shun stood up from his seat "Uhh… I'm sorry, Junpei I have a lot of things to do tonight. I have to get home early… Sorry. Maybe next time" with that, he left the room.

Junpei stood there, still surprised with Shun's actions. Normally he would cling on Junpei and tell him how he loves him and how much he would like to do it inside the gym. But now, he told Junpei that he'll be busy… _Weird…_ "Maybe I'll just ask him tomorrow then…"

* * *

The next day, Junpei approached Shun again…

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight…"

And the day after…

"Aww~~ I wish I could stay with you but… I have something to do tonight…"

And the day after that…

"Sorry, Junpei… I'll be busy…"

* * *

Junpei tried to understand Shun. He just thought that Shun is just a busy guy, like any other student. But today is Friday, their day!

Junpei walked over to Shun's desk but as soon as he sat in front of his best friend… "Hey Shun, it's f-"

Before he could finish, Shun stood up from his seat and got out of class. _'What's wrong with him? Is something bothering him?'_

* * *

Two more weeks passed after that encounter and Shun didn't even bother talk to Junpei. Every time Junpei approaches, he'll walk away. Shun would sense Junpei's presence with his Eagle Eye and if he does, he'll try to get away and avoid him as much as possible.

All these made Junpei confused, lonely, and scared all at the same time. Confused on why his best friend kept on avoiding him. Not just inside the classroom, but also during practice! Lonely because the once bubbly Shun who would cling on him, telling his 'new plan for fun' to him just stopped. Scared that maybe he has done something terribly wrong to upset the other teen so much.

Junpei stared at the ceiling of this bedroom. _'Two-three weeks without Shun… It's so hard to take…'_

"What did I do to make him like that?" Junpei muttered. "Maybe it was because I hang-out with Riko? But why would he act like that? Riko and I often talk to each other especially when it concerns the team…"

"I'll ask him tomorrow…"

* * *

Wednesday… Junpei was about to approach Shun, who was walking down the stairs.

"Shun!" Junpei called out but as soon as Shun heard him, he ran away. Again, Junpei frowned, like what he did every time Shun tried to avoid him…

"Is there something bothering you, Captain?" a voice said.

"… WAAAAHHH! K-Kuroko?! Don't show up like that!" Junpei shouted.

"I've been here the whole time… Is there something going on between you and Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko asked.

"I… don't know. And it's none of your conerns"

"Izuki-senpai told me about you two being s-" before Kuroko was able to say the next word, Junpei had silenced him with his hand.

"Shhhhh! Don't say such information in public!"

"Sorry… You know, he was pretty upset two weeks ago when you two were having lunch at the rooftop…"

"Huh? Why would he be upset?"

"Maybe because you left…"

"But I was called by Riko to the gym because we're going to have to discuss about the team… I though Shun understood it"

"I think he did, Captain… He just felt like he was left out… I noticed you two have drawn apart since the start of that week. You did not give him that much attention that's why he was upset…"

"I see… But why are you suddenly into my relationship with Shun?"

"Because you two give me a better show every time I see you two…"

"HEY, GIVE RESPECT TO YOUR SENIORS!" Junpei growled as he grabbed a hand full of Kuroko's hair, making the other wince in pain.

"S-Sorry, Captain…"

* * *

 ** _Junpei's POV_**

 _Was Shun that much affected? I thought he understood the situation… He even told me to go to the meetings with Riko, it was for the team after all …_

 _Two-three weeks since the last time Shun and I did it… I never did have the chance to spend time with him, just the two of us… it feels so… Lonely…_

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

It's Friday again… the day of the week Shun would get so excited for. But like the recent Fridays, Shun and Junpei were gloomy and distant from each other.

"Junpei, explanation, NOW" Tepper demanded as he stared at Junpei.

"Huh? Explanation for what exactly?" Junpei asked.

"Don't act all dumb, Junpei… You're the reason why Shun's like that"

Junpei still has no idea "Teppei, how can I explain something I don't understand?"

Okay, now Teppei is pissed "Look, you are the only one who stays behind with Shun after practice, eat lunch with him, go somewhere with him, and almost every minute of the day you're the one with him. So you're the only one who knows why he's distant even from me. All these started three weeks ago, I think?"

"Ohh… I see… I think I know now…"

"Explain"

"Well… Riko wanted to have a meeting about and for the team the whole week so I have to be with her those times…"

"And… why is Shun like that?"

"Maybe because I haven't had the time to hang-out with him and you know do stuff with him…"

"Okay, now that you know why, have you don't anything to fix this?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE! Do you think I'm a fool not to do anything?!"

"Yes…"

"WHY YOU-!"

"Look, I know Shun's other habit aside from pulling out puns… And I know he does it with you… But these days when you two aren't together, don't you think that he's doing it with other guys again? I mean, yesterday he asked me if I want to do it with him"

* * *

It's already 8:00 pm and Junpei is on his way home from late-practice. He thought maybe Shun would show up in the gym when he sees the lights on. Sadly, he didn't… During practice, Junpei kept on making 3-point shots, or at least tried to… all his shoots were not so good. He didn't even make one ball go through the ring. And this is because of his best friend becoming more distant from him…

While Junpei walked down the streets, Teppei's words were still in his mind… _"Don't you think that he's doing it with other guys again?"_

 _'No… I don't think so… he said that he won't do it with anyone besides me… he even made a pledge for it!'_

 _'But then… we're not doing it anymore…'_

Junpei shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head. But then he stopped. He looked around and noticed the place where he is standing. _'This is where I saw Shun with those guys…'_

"Shun~~!" a voice shouted. Junpei suddenly turned his head to the source. It's some salary man again. But wait- Shun? _'No… I couldn't be my Shun… Shun Izuki is not the only person names 'Shun'… There are other people named 'Shun'…. Right?"_

"Ah, Miyagi-san, I'm so glad you came"

 _'That voice… It couldn't be… It shouldn't be…'_ Junpei's eyes stared in surprise _'Shun…?'_

"Sorry if I kept you waiting,"

"No worries, I just got here…"

"Let's go then," as the man wrapped his arm around Shun's waist, Junpei couldn't restrain himself anymore. He ran to then and grabbed hold of Shun's wrist.

"SHUN!"

"J-Junpei…?" Shun didn't expect this, his eyes widen in shock, his eagle eye showing itself.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" it wasn't the same tone Junpei uses when he asks a question… it was more like he's demanding an answer.

"What?"

"Come here" with that, he started dragging Shun away from the salary man, who still stood there.

"Ahh… W-wait there for a while" Shun said to the man as he was still being dragged away.

"What are you doing?" Junpei asked.

"Right back at you,"

"I'm on my way home from practice. But that's not the point here! You said you won't do it with other guys other than me... Was that a lie?"

"You come up to me selfishly like this… You… aren't you supposed to be with Coach? Weren't you two busy with some boring meeting about the team?"

"Wait… are you jealous of Riko?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, HYUUGA?!"

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't notice… I just thought you we're fine with it and…"

"You thought wrong!"

"I'm sorry… Well, Shun… It's a Friday and I'm free… if you wanted to do it now, I can go to your apartment and-"

"No need for that" Shun interrupted "I'm making Miyagi-san wait now go away, Hyuuga"

"WHY?! I understand why I pissed you off before and I won't mind this attitude of yours too"

Shun turned his back "You don't understand anything, you're just annoying me more…"

"We we're on the same boat for so long… we went through familiar things and yet… you did well right away while I was getting corrupted…"

"I'm really pissed off you know that?" Shun muttered.

"Shun…"

"I don't want to see your face anymore…" with that he headed to the man he was with.

"Who was that?" the man asked.

"He's just a friend from school… Let's go?"

"Alright" and then the two disappeared to the Hotel District.

Junpei is in pain… he still stood there tears running down his cheeks as he stared at the direction Shun and that man disappeared to. He dropped his head and just let the tears hit the ground. Suddenly, a single snowflake landed in front of him. _'Shun… I'm so sorry…'_

* * *

 ** _At the hotel room where Shun and a salary man were in…_**

"Shun, is everything alright?" the man asked.

Shun stayed silent.

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Ah… not at all…"

The scene where Junpei grabbed his wrist earlier appeared in his mind.

"You said you wanted to do it so I went here…"

Shun kept silent.

"Now let's continue…" the man then started to nibble Shun's earlobe.

"Sorry…" Shun said as he stood up and gathered his clothes. _'I need to see Junpei'_

"Eh?"

"I'm going home now…" with that, Shun left the man.

"E- eh, wait!"

* * *

Shun is not on his apartment when suddenly his phone rang and saw Teppei's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Shun… I was wondering how it went"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Hehe~ I'm just wondering how you and Junpei are going…"_

"That doesn't matter now…"

 _"So, what's the action with Junpei? I'm really worried about you two you know… you seem to avoid him these past few weeks after all… Junpei seemed to be lonely… you know, he can't even make a good shot at practice… he would sometimes mutter 'Sorry' or 'Shun' during practice"_

Shun knew that. But he only thought that Junpei is just tired or so… maybe his strategy of avoiding his friend wasn't such a good thing after all… _'I need to see Junpei. NOW'_

"Uhh… Teppei?"

 _"Yes?"_

"By any chance, do you know-" Shun stopped when he finally reached the second floor of the apartment building only to find a familiar person at his doorstep "What the-"

 _"Hm? Is there something wrong, Shun?"_

"No" he hangs up. He walked closer to the person. "Junpei?"

"AH! Shun, you're back!" Junpei greeted as he stood up.

* * *

 ** _Next chap is the final…_**


End file.
